


Sounding Down the Mountain Range

by marsakat



Series: storm chasers!au [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Storm Chasing, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: It was undeniably ironic that Josh falling off a cliff happened while they were filming Tyler’s new television showHow To Survive Anything.





	Sounding Down the Mountain Range

**Author's Note:**

> bringing back a classic au

It was undeniably ironic that Josh falling off a cliff happened while they were filming Tyler’s new television show  _ How To Survive Anything _ . They had developed a reputation of enduring the most dire situations with relatively mild injuries, but Fate did not enjoy being mocked and would try again to capture those nicknamed “The Indestructibles”. 

Tyler, ever the creator, had recognized how effective the Snowlamity two-parter episode was in teaching people how to prepare for and survive a blizzard. From that, a new series was born and the stormboyfriends were busy once again with filming Tyler’s latest obsession. 

They had planned episodes on surviving animal attacks, fires, zombie apocalypses, and— Josh’s proud idea; car safety, such as what to do when a vehicle falls into a lake, or how to drive in snowy, icy conditions. Of course, Tyler had insisted the pilot episode be about tornadoes since his true passion would never subside.

It wasn’t a  _ big _ cliff; a fall off of it would not be fatal, but it was high enough to cause a lot of damage, he especially if the person in question was carrying heavy camera equipment.

It took Tyler a few seconds to comprehend what had just happened. One second, Josh was filming him talking about edible plants, and the next Josh had disappeared. He’d taken a blind step backwards and plummeted out of sight. 

Tyler gaped at the spot where he had been and now was just empty air. He screamed and ran to the edge that neither of them noticed. He missed the crunch of equipment and bone, but saw the aftermath that would haunt his dreams forever. 

Josh was crumbled on the ground, not moving and surrounded by shattered glass and plastic.His limbs were bent at funny angles and Tyler screamed again. 

He only let himself feel the panic briefly, the survival instincts kicking in and Tyler already began to act. He radioed for help, swiftly giving their coordinates— with their history of accidents, they already had a medevac helicopter on standby. He was too scared to be proud of his grim preparations, and Tyler scaled down the cliff to get to Josh.

The cliff may have only been ten, maybe even fifteen feet— not enough to be fatal, but the wrong angle, or a protruding rock, and it would be all over. Tyler was certain he saw Josh’s chest moving, but it wasn’t till he got his fingers on the pulse in Josh’s neck that he was able to release the fear that it was already too late. 

Tyler was slightly thankful that Josh was unconscious; the pain would have been unbearable. Though the helicopter arrived quickly, the wait felt interminable and if Josh was awake, it would have been absolute torture for both of them.

Josh shouldn't be moved— Tyler's survival training spoke like a gentle, calm voice in the storm of his terror. He was afraid to touch him, just keeping his fingers on the pulse and watching the uneven waves of his breath. Tyler found himself praying as he knelt, begging Josh’s heart to beat and lungs to keep drawing in air. They were all alone, though rescue was minutes away, and though Tyler knew what to do if the worst happened, he didn't want the Josh’s survival to count on his abilities anymore. 

A century might have passed and nothing would have changed below the cliff, until the helicopter finally approached. Tyler and Josh hadn't moved an inch and the whirring was a welcomed deja vu. Tyler thought grimly that helicopter rescues were becoming too familiar with them. 

Josh gave a soft groan when the paramedics moved him carefully onto the backboard, his neck secured by a cervical collar just in case. Tyler's heart fluttered, grateful for this sign of life as well as aching that his lover was hurting. The unavoidable jostling was definitely painful for his untold number of broken bones, and just made the rescue seem longer than it actually was. 

Tyler made himself as small as possible for the ride, trying to not get in the way of the medical crew, all while keeping a close eye on Josh. There was nothing more he could do to help him— just prayers and whispered ‘I love you’s’.

* * *

In the weeks and months of recovery, sometimes Tyler felt like the impact of Josh’s fall was lost on Josh himself, and that was because Josh wasn’t really there for the worst of it. Sure, Tyler didn’t have to endure the pain that abated only with medicine that made Josh sluggish and sick. Tyler didn’t have to sweat, cry, and bleed through physical therapy and rehab. Getting better was hard work, harder than anything Josh had to do, but he missed out on all the truly terrifying parts of the whole hospitalization. 

He was thankfully unconscious for the four days where a ventilator breathed for him, its pneumatic hiss and ringing beeps implanting themselves deep within Tyler’s brain, haunting him when he dared to try and sleep. When it was ‘touch and go’ for a terrifying fifteen hours—a phrase that sounded more appropriate for traffic and not a human’s life. Josh didn’t have to contemplate his battered and half-broken body believing that maybe there was no end to this. 

How could someone survive such a plummet? Fractured skull, shattered arm and legs with hardware holding the whole mess together, a collapsed lung, and a fighting spirit that amazed all. 

“Young ones can really surprise you and pull through better than expected.” A kind older nurse in white scrubs reassured Tyler. “He’s got your love to help him along.”

It amazed Tyler how he could stand face-to-face with a roaring titan of a tornado, his own mortality on the line, and he felt only thrill with the fear; but to sit in the relative quiet with the discordant harmony of medical devices plugged into the person he loved—it was the most traumatic experience of his life. 

He knew their lucky streak wouldn’t last forever, but like a fool, he ignored it. And even as Josh began to wake up, Tyler knew that many things needed to change. 

* * *

Josh couldn’t remember much of those first few weeks, hovering between consciousness and delirium. Embarrassingly enough, he apparently had kept asking about his cameras—aware that anything that beat him up so badly would also have destroyed some really expensive stuff. Josh’s memory started back up again sometime around waking up from a nap to his mother and Tyler arguing in hushed voices. The medication made him so lethargic, weighed his brain down, that he often found himself drifting off to sleep before he even knew it. 

He’d been awake before then, Josh had been told, but the first concrete thing he could recall responding to was the tone of their voices rather than knowing what was being said—though it was obvious the subject of their argument.

Josh didn’t even recognize the hoarse voice that belonged to him. “Stop. Stop fighting. I’m okay.”

He was sure this was the furthest he ever had been from okay, but there was enough tension between Tyler and his mother for all the dangerous situations the two ‘stormboyfriends’ were put into. 

It provoked enough of a reaction to snap the other two out of their hissing fight. They had been standing by a window with sunlight streaming through, but instantly rushed to Josh’s side as soon as they realized he was awake. He leaned into the warm touch of his mother’s hand pushing hair off his forehead. Josh may have hurt all over, but it kept him clear and awake for now. 

“I-I can’t really remember—?” Josh asked. “Why am I here?”

“Sweetie, you fell off a cliff.” His mom said. 

“Oh, okay.” He stayed awake long enough that pounding had increased in his head, despite the soothing strokes. Josh also noticed that of all his limbs, only his right hand could move freely. “Tyler?” He reached out to the thin figure who only looked like a shadow of his boyfriend.

Tyler held on delicately, as if he expected Josh to crumble in his grasp, and that’s how he continued to touch him through the following weeks of recovery. Surgeries, physical therapy; Tyler stayed by his side but the fearful look in his eyes told Josh that something would be forever different between them. 

Josh didn’t want that. He wanted life to back to normal as soon as possible, aching for the long drives to shooting locations, and brainstorming new ideas together. But time and his body held him back from shaking this ‘incident’ off. The fall took over every waking moment, every interaction Josh had with anyone. It was expected to be that way in the hospital, but going home after a month in the hospital and another month in the rehab facility didn’t mean he was completely cured.

* * *

Their television channel paid for everything, since legally they had to. Josh had top of the line equipment, as much in-home therapy as possible, and yet he still wasn’t improving as fast as he wanted. Sure, the doctors and everyone else kept proclaiming that it was a miracle he was even sitting up in bed, let alone getting himself into a wheelchair and rolling around the house. If anything, they told him to slow down—that he could hurt himself again if he wasn’t careful.  

Josh was advised again and again to just take his time, to let his body heal on its own. Time—time was the enemy of his mind, just as much as it was the cure for his broken body. 

And as much as all his loved ones’ lives had revolved around him when he was in the hospital, one by one, they had to go back to their regular schedules. Rationally, he got that, he understood that now he wasn’t dying; if anything, he was happy that things were back to normal for everyone else. That was until Tyler went to work without him. 

Josh trusted Tyler so much, but he felt as if there was something weird in the air between them. The accident had opened Tyler’s eyes in a way that made his overall energy feel so different towards Josh. Gone was the ease and fun that their relationship had been. 

While money wasn’t an issue for either of them, Tyler had responsibilities to the network and the fans. Josh had always thought he was integral to that, but he also realized, or more so remembered, that he was in fact expendable.  The very same day where Josh walked across the room and back with just a walker for support, Tyler broke the news gently to him that he would be gone for a few weeks to finish off the survival show that had been interrupted. 

The news hit him like a blow directly to his heart, though Josh kept a brave face on. 

“I’m sorry… but I have to… the network says I can’t waste, I’m sorry, I mean take any more time off.” Tyler didn’t meet Josh’s eyes, looking down at the floor instead. 

They were in their kitchen, though Josh suddenly wasn’t too sure about how much things could be considered  _ their’s _ . His own self doubt whisperer reminders that nothing was permanent, and they weren’t anything more than ‘just boyfriends’ after all. 

Josh just put on a brave face and told Tyler that he didn’t mind at all. They even did a couple interviews together, reassuring the fans that everything was okay, that Josh was getting better and better. 

“Josh, it’s great to see you looking so good!” One enthusiastic host from a talk show they had been on many times before, exclaimed. Josh and Tyler were being broadcasted from their house via satellite, since Josh was far from ready to travel anywhere.

“Yeah, of course he’d fall off a cliff and end up looking even more handsome.” Tyler said, smiling at Josh in a way that made him feel those butterflies that he thought had died with the fall.

“And I’ve got some cool scars to make me look really tough, too.” Josh chimed in. They both neglected to mention that it took Josh 15 minutes to put a single sock on and sometimes at night he woke up yelling from the pain.

“So what’s the plan? When are you two back together on the road?”

The question came up again and again, and they had a variety of responses that they used to deflect from the truth; they didn’t know when Josh was coming back. 

“I’m studying to be a meteorologist. I’m going to replace Tyler.”

“Josh is actually pursuing his dream of becoming a Youtube Vlogger.”

“I’m quitting and becoming a drummer. Right now I’m looking for a band, so whoever has an opening… I’m ready to take your shows to the next level.”

“His mom grounded him… uh, no pun intended. So we’re just waiting until she says he’s no longer in trouble.”

All the jokes didn’t change the truth—Tyler was leaving in two weeks, one week, three days… time kept passing faster and faster and the two of them were at a weird quiet stalemate. They existed side-by-side; watched television together, ate meals at the same times, and Tyler dutifully helped Josh around the house. But they didn’t say all that much to each other. 

What else did they have left to say to each other? Josh didn’t want to tell Tyler how much he was dreading that day, that he already missed him so much. He didn’t want to be the one to keep Tyler from his work, to keep him trapped in this house as Josh’s body too slowly healed. Josh didn’t want to ask him to stay, afraid his mouth would betray him and Tyler would cave in. 

The other half of him was afraid that Tyler wouldn’t stay if he asked. 

Josh knew he was bound to an empty house with nothing to do but wait and think; he was afraid of his mind left alone. He wanted to share this all with Tyler but enough time had been wasted on him already—might as well be stoic so Tyler didn’t think he was weak in more than just body.

* * *

 

Tyler’s last full day before an early morning flight was spent at yet another doctor’s appointment, which Josh of course apologized for. 

“I’m sorry. This sucks that you’re stuck here when you could be off saying goodbye to your family.” Josh told him.

They had both memorized every inch of this very waiting room. From the orange and brown carpet to the hazy pseudo-Impressionist print of a desert landscape, it felt like a space where time was devoured slowly. Nothing had changed over the months—not the magazines nor the receptionist’s boredom. The only progress was in how Josh arrived each time. 

First a wheelchair pushed by Tyler, then more and more mobility was granted back to him in the stark office beyond the waiting room door. The devices changed—the two of them decorated each one—and that day Josh had walked in with just a walker. Tyler didn’t need to chase behind him with a wheelchair for him to rest in as they made their way from the parking lot, across the lobby and onto the elevator to the fourth floor. 

Josh had dropped into the chair and felt his bones rattle, but he had made it without terrifying Tyler even once. He would have to nap later, his body exhausted and aching, relieved however that at least he had made Tyler smile genuinely. The kiss he received on his cheek was still a phantom of a happy moment. 

“Of course I want to spend my last day with you.” Tyler scoffed, rubbing Josh’s knee and glancing up briefly from his phone.

“Yeah, but you could be having, like, fun! Not sitting in here with me at another dumb doctor’s appointment.” Josh couldn’t help but sound a little petulant. If anyone else was sick of this situation, it was him.

Tyler didn’t say anything in reply, just increased the pressure of his thumb on Josh’s knee. It was the only place on his legs where the braces didn’t cover. Josh had gotten used to Tyler’s silences where a witty retort would have been found before. Tyler had overall gotten more withdrawn ever since the accident; the dam of unsaid feelings and experiences was almost visible between them. There seemed to be an avalanche Tyler was withholding; now he was the one chewing his lip, all while staring wordlessly with hollow eyes.

Josh wished he had the strength to suggest a spontaneous trip to something as simple as the park around the corner from their house, but he knew the routine enough that it was no surprise that the physician’s treatments left him in pain. Tyler’s hands on him had new meaning as they guided him all the way back to their bed—safety, protection, duty. 

Getting into bed and finding a comfortable position was a difficult task that they both had become very proficient in. With most of Josh’s lower half broken, and a great portion of the rest of his body healing as well, settling him into carefully placed pillows was only the start. He couldn’t tolerate lying for hours and hours in one place, and their sleep was interrupted to turn him into a new position.

It kept getting easier and Josh realized that he had to get used to doing this himself now that Tyler was leaving. 

“It’s okay, let me do it. It’s just a quick nap.” Josh insisted and Tyler tried to ignore him before giving up. Tyler watched and waited til Josh was pretending to be drifting off.

“You could go see your family if you want, you know? I’ll just be asleep.” Josh mumbled, leaving his eyes shut so he didn’t have to watch Tyler leave for the first time in those countable hours left. He heard rustling nearby and put it out of his mind until the bed dipped and Tyle nestled in beside him.

It was the most they had touched in so long. Josh sighed despite himself to feel the heat of his boyfriend along his back. Tyler’s lips brushed the nape of his neck and he gently held Josh’s torso to him—the most careful spooning ever. Neither needed to speak, feeling the tranquility that usually came from spectacular views of sunsets where there was no one for miles but them.

Because those moments weren’t special because of the sky’s pastel grandeur—it was all due to the tandem beating of their hearts, and synchronicity of their breaths.

…

And it felt like in the next breath, Tyler was gone.

He slipped away so early in the morning that Josh would have missed it if it weren’t for another ghost of a kiss on his cheek. Quick whispered ‘I love you’s’ and then he was out the door. Josh was officially alone.

Josh figured it out quickly. Of course his family came every day to help, since there was no Tyler to do the things he wasn’t capable of yet. At night, though, the house stayed silent except for him, and as terrifying as it was to figure most everything on his own for those hours no one was there, it was necessary. Josh had to relearn the independence he desperately wanted. 

He had shortcuts and goals and built his strength up every day. Josh even gathered his camera equipment and practiced using it—filming what he could find around the house or outside the window. It was like being an all star athlete who had gotten out of shape, and Josh had to go through the motions again and again to be able to hold the camera steady, play with the fiddly parts, all while moving around. 

For some reason, maybe a grand surprise, Josh neglected to tell Tyler about his camerawork. Their phone calls were more about vague daily activities than celebrating that Josh had walked around the local park and sat on a bench for an hour filming ducks. Josh had even edited the footage; so bored, he kept changing the genre with sad piano music, or lasers. He was excited to show Tyler when he came back, preferring to see the look on his face in person. 

Tyler would have to take him back on the road sooner than anyone had thought—Josh’s progress was going so well. 

But it also felt like he wasn’t the only one holding something back. 

“Which episode are you filming today?” Josh started off the conversations the same way, after their usual greetings and Tyler’s insistent checking on Josh’s physical well-being. 

“The crime one— mugging, carjacking, kidnapping, etcetera. Been getting my butt kicked all day, I’ve got bruises on bruises.” Tyler yawned, visible to Josh through the video chat. “Bigger crew for this one with all the stuntmen. Lots of coordinating of people—tougher than when it’s just you and me.”

“How is the new cameraman?” Josh asked innocently, trying to appear politely curious. 

“Really cool guy. You’d like him a lot. Actually, he’s getting some spectacular shots, I’m sure there’s some things Carlos could even show you.”

For the first time in his life with Tyler, Josh felt an overwhelming flash of jealousy and anger that rocked him to his core. He always thought that he could trust Tyler but suddenly Josh was confronted with the truth that there were better cameramen out there that weren’t completely smashed and broken. 

Josh kept his face steady, his reaction neutral—Tyler didn’t seem to notice anything off. That’s how their conversations seemed to go. The two of them talking about nothing substantial. Tyler kept shrugging off when Josh asked him what he was doing when they weren’t filming, not even using video games as an excuse. 

He knew he had to trust Tyler, and the rational side of his brain did, explaining the vagueness as Tyler not wanting to make him feel bad about being practically imprisoned at home. But that anxious, twisted side always whispered that Tyler was up to something terrible; escalating till it was a constant yell in his head. 

Tyler was going to leave him. Tyler had found someone better. Josh became more and more convinced of it, and it scared him how quick the time passed before he was doubting every minute of their relationship. 

And then he caught Tyler in a bald-faced lie. 

It started with Tyler saying that he needed an extra few days to finish up some things with the new show, which would be airing soon—the network was trying hard to push it forward because of all the delays. Josh wasn’t happy about it, the time apart had wrecked his self confidence. He had been counting on Tyler being back soon; he had looked forward to showing off his progress in walking all on his own. So, to hear that Tyler wasn’t as anxious to see him—or at least enough to fight to get home as scheduled, just validated that he didn’t want to be around Josh anyway. 

Then Josh saw that a night Tyler had written off as “yeah, I’m not really doing anything. I think I’m just going to bed early at the hotel,” was a lot more than that. Tyler was at the headquarters of their weather channel and usually the two of them spent any time in that city going out to a restaurant or bar with their fellow ‘Storm Stars’. Josh knew he wasn’t supposed to be suspicious of Tyler, but he had already driven himself stir crazy enough that he kept his eyes on social media, which was where he saw the first post.

A work friend of theirs was tagged in a couple photos with a fan at a bar Josh had even  been to with Tyler and the rest of the group. In the background was the very person Josh was missing. Tyler had his arm around someone Josh had never met, but knew his attractive face from his own ‘investigations’.

Carlos the camera guy was hot and Josh felt as if his fears were truly being realized. Proof. Proof Tyler was leaving him came unraveled like a loose ball of yarn. Josh kept tugging and found more pictures from the night that Tyler swore he wasn’t going out.

Tyler looking fairly drunk, which didn’t happen often but Josh knew Tyler, or so he thought. Their friends cheering and celebrating and also drunk around him. The pictures had barely been hidden—everyone boldly displaying as if they didn’t care this was breaking Josh’s heart.

Numb, Josh tossed aside his phone. He had been in bed, just woken up when he found the evidence of the night before. His plans for the day flew out the window, and Josh lost the motivation to get up and do his physical therapy. 

He never thought he’d be this pathetic. Josh had considered himself strong; caring and romantic but not sappy. Falling apart just wasn’t something he ever expected to do, but then again Tyler was someone special to fall apart over.

Tyler had stayed by his side through so many adventures, and then through this terrible, terrible time. All Josh could figure that there was just something wrong with him, besides all the broken bones. 

His stomach ached with empty longing too much for him to even want to eat, time slipping by, but unnoticed through the heavy curtains. Josh didn’t care. He was going to lie there until his brain yelled at him to stop being so ridiculously morose, or someone else to come along and kick him out of his catatonia.

The intruder came first—a click in the lock of the front door, and soft, gentle tiptoeing that assumed Josh was sleeping at the now-late hour. The person moving through the rooms and dropping off suitcases, excited to surprise him and not aware of Josh’s state.

Tyler cracked open the door, seeing the shape of Josh nestled in the pillows and blankets, and he smiled. He crept over, and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Surprise.” His whisper stirred Josh to full awareness.

“W-what? Tyler?” Josh said, his voice crackling from the lack of use.

“Yep, I’m home!” Tyler was cheery, and Josh’s eyes narrowed.

“What the hell? You think you- you can just  _ come in here _ like this as if nothing happened?” Josh sat up, wincing from the sudden movement—the headspin and ache in his body.

“Huh?” Tyler responded, not expecting the anger.

“I saw what you did last night.” Josh hissed, not the type to play games or conceal what was bothering him.

Tyler definitely and obviously paused, caught. Josh’s victory was hollow.

“You went out last night when you told me you weren’t and you were hanging all over other  _ guys _ . You know I’m not really a jealous person, but what the hell Tyler?” Josh kept going. 

“No! No! That’s not what—” Tyler started. “I was drunk! Nothing happened, we were just—”

“I’m not good enough anymore, I know it.”

“Josh, no. That’s not it. Let me expl—” Tyler tried getting a word in, but Josh was already crying, and feeling so stupid. It was all just so cliched and he felt so weak. 

“Please just go away. This is hard enough.” 

“Seriously, Josh, stop. You’ve got it all wrong.” Tyler held Josh’s wet face in his hands. “I haven’t cheated on you. I never would. I just went out with all the coworkers that last night, because—because.”

“Because what? You  _ lied _ to me, dude!”

“I didn’t want to say because I feel  _ bad _ that you’re trapped here at home and I didn’t want to make you feel bad about it. I just needed to left off a little steam.” Tyler admitted, face turning red.

“You could’ve  _ talked _ to me.” Josh insisted. “You’ve been holding back for so long. I feel like we’re strangers. Or that you just feel a duty to me, and not any more feelings besides that. That I’ve driven you away being  _ like this. _ ”

“I don’t feel like that! Don’t think I would ever think of you like that! I love you so, so much!” Tyler was heating up fast. “I’ve- I’ve only been holding back ‘cause like… You have so much you’re dealing with, and you don’t need my… selfish fears. I just want to support you with whatever you need. Because I love you and nothing changes that.”

Josh turned his head away.

“Please believe me. Josh, I was so scared that I was going to lose you, and I’m still dealing with that. But I didn’t want to make this about me, because it was supposed to be about  _ you _ and  _ your _ healing.” Tyler’s voice went soft, and Josh felt the pain that only comes from loving someone so hard.

“I’m sorry.” Josh whispered.

Tyler, for once, said nothing, just turned Josh’s face towards him and kissed him with the unspoken agreement pressed between their lips. Josh breathed in his scent, letting a little ray of contentment in.

They broke apart and Tyler spoke. “Wait here.”

He dashed out of the room, and Josh found himself sitting there confused. He could hear mild cursing and Tyler rummaging in the other room. Josh didn’t want to wait, he wanted to surprise him.

With an effort that made him groan, Josh shoved his legs to the side of the bed, until he was sitting up, his feet touching the ground.  _ One- two- three- _ Josh steadied himself before raising his body to stand. All on his own —no people to help him or crutches to support his shaking steps.

Each step was an achievement, and his arrival into the living room was possibly one of the greatest accomplishments of his life. Tyler didn’t even notice; the scattered contents of his suitcase thrown in every direction.

“What did you lose?” Josh asked, and Tyler practically leapt out of his skin.

“Oh my God!” He shouted. “You! You’re! Josh, you’re walking!”

“Surprise.” Josh lifted his arms in celebration, standing confidently. “So what are you looking for? A gift for me?”

“Uh, nothing just,  _ aha _ !” Tyler snatched up something small. “So, um. There was a reason why we went out to the bar… We were, uh, celebrating.”

“Celebrating what?” Josh asked.

Tyler continued on, and skipped over the question, though Josh knew he’d find out the answer soon enough. Staying kneeling, Tyler began shuffling slowly over to the still-standing Josh.

“When you fell and then those days that you were comatose, I had a lot of time to think about how important you are to me, and how much I love you. And with all that love, comes this desire to protect you and blame on myself that you ended up hurt so badly.” Tyler had such a way with words, Josh was always drawn in by what he had to say. “So I said to myself that something had to change  _ when  _  you  got better. That our relationship had to change.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Josh thought things were going well, but it didn’t sound like these changes could be anything good.

Tyler was in front of him, on his knees, but Josh didn’t figure it out till the final words were out of his mouth.

“Joshua William Dun, you are the most awe-inspiring person I’ve ever met. You are more spectacular than any tornado or force of nature that I’ve ever seen. I want to spend every day waking up next to you, whether it’s in  _ our _ home, or on some wild adventure. So please… will you marry me?” 

Josh’s heart stopped as Tyler lifted the ring box he’d been concealing.

“I- I- Yes! Yes of course.” Josh’s reaction was delayed, the rollercoaster of emotions unsure of where to turn next. “Dude, a hundred percent yes, oh my God, I think I need to sit down.” 

Tyler leapt up and helped him onto a couch.

“Yes, yes.” Josh kept repeating, and they both were laughing as the ring was put on Josh’s finger. 

“Yeah, we were just celebrating my imminent engagement.” Tyler admitted, once they could control themselves.

“Pretty bold of them to just assume I’d say yes.” Josh joked.

“Of course. We’ve survived being stranded in a  _ flippin’ blizzard _ together. Of course we’re gonna be married  _ forever _ .” Tyler scoffed.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Josh replied.

“Yes… Yes I am.” Tyler laughed and kissed him.

* * *

While most of their relationship was documented for the cameras, the engagement was unrecorded, only revealed at the premiere of the new show, during the episode “How to Survive: Mountains...and Falling Off Them”. An extra-long episode, Tyler got the educational parts in, but then fit in montages of Josh’s recovery, confessionals that Josh hadn’t seen yet, and then a special announcement from the two of them.

Within minutes, ‘#stormfiancés’ started trending. Their family and friends surrounded them for the premiere; it was combined into an engagement party for the both of them. 

Josh woke up without pain that day. He dressed himself, showered without Tyler’s assistance, and even had cooked breakfast. Many months had passed, but for the first time, he felt a hundred percent better that morning.

And then with Tyler by his side, everyone he loved congratulating the two of them, he felt better than he ever had in his life.

“So… where’s the next storm for us to chase?” He asked Tyler. “My new camera equipment is coming in tomorrow.”

Tyler’s grin was brighter than the lava they’d seen together, and Josh knew they could conquer whatever Mother Nature threw at them next.

 

**Author's Note:**

> was racing to see if I could finish this before hiatus ends. GUYS I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE NEW ERA


End file.
